River and the Roses
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Rosalita is the daughter to Nate River Near .when her mother was murdered long ago, she was sent to live in a foster home. Never seeing or ever hearing of her father, Rosa just graduated and is encountering a horrifying life when she meets Light Yagami
1. Elegant Flower

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Notice:**_ I do NOT own any part of Death Note, All credit goes to the creator! I only own the outside characters I have created for this fanfic. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

**Story**: _Rosalita River is the daughter of Near (Nate River) who is currently a member from Whammy and an heir to a detective known as L Lawliet. When her mother was murdered long ago when she was only three years old, Rosalita was sent to an orphanage after the first site of her father. Rosalita is a trainee to the medical groups and is looking forward to becoming a highly trained doctor._

_When Rosalita steals a death note from the one who killed her mother, everything begins to change when she vows to take revenge upon her family._

**R&R!**

**Chapter One:**

_Elegant Flower_

It probably wasn't the _best_ thing that could happen for a teenage girl… but her life was turning upside down. Rosalita River was a quiet girl who always seems to do everything just right, she was never late for work nor has she ever missed a day of school. It was just the end of graduation for her when she succeeded in the study of Psychology and sciences; she was a member of the honor society and a friend to everyone. Her long snow white hair was pulled up in a bun for her graduation, she couldn't help but smile when she walked up to take hand of her diploma and scholarships, her foster parents along with her friends were there, glad of her success.

"**I am so glad to have finally come this far… of the hard work from this class. I would like to thank my friends and family for being there when things went wrong, and the teachers and administrators… I thank everyone. When I was growing up, I didn't think I would make it… not after the tragedy I have been through. You can say that some would have been scared or broken down… but I knew that I **_**must**_** work hard to become in a better state…"**

It was a speech Rosalita had given at the ceremony, realizing all the problems and complications she had went through after the death of her mother, she believed her real father wasn't around for she never really met the man, never even talked to him once in her life. Everyone had become silent but soon gave a soft clap after a few moments to give in thought. This was also the same year Light Yagami had graduated… but for the two of them never knew each other existed… but study under same courses since middle school.

"**Congratulations Rosalita, We are so proud of you."** Her foster mother had come up to her with a hug, sending a big smile across Rosalita's pale face. They were on their way home, walking since they were only heading over to the park for a party. **"I couldn't have done it without you and dad."** Rosalita added with a smile, giving them both a hug.

"**AH! Rosalita!!! "** It was just than entering the park when a girl of long blond hair had ran up to her with a scream, she hugged Rosalita tightly, Rosalita only laughed and looked at her friend, who was currently with her to train under medics to become a doctor… it was something the both of them were planning to do with their career. **"Anne, it's a surprise to see you here."** Rosalita replied with shock, looking at her for she hadn't seen her in a while. In their sophomore year, Anne had moved to America with her family and was excited to see that she returned here in Japan. **"I **_**had**_** to move back here, we are supposed to go study in college together to be a doctor! I haven't forgotten."** Anne reassured, Rosalita only smiled, glad that one of her friends had returned just in time.

"**They both still act like little kids when they are both around each other."** Rosalita's foster mother only stated when she had watched her and her friends move about for this party. But not only soon had her foster parents left back home to allow Rosalita to enjoy her last day of school.

"**Alright, I will see you later."** Anne waved to Rosalita, it was about seven o'clock pm, dark out when she began walking home from the park after cleaning up with her friends from the party. Rosalita wore a black dress coat over her dress pants and blouse, Rosalita smiled as she walked along the street on the sidewalk but soon found Light Yagami sitting on a bench alone. **"Hello?"** Rosalita started, slowing down as she now stood in front of him. Light looked up at her than realized who she was, the speaker at the graduation. He smiled. **"Hey, what are you doing out so late?"** Light asked kindly, Rosalita only sat at his side with a smile, but noticed it wasn't _that_ late out. **"You know, the sun is basically still shown in the sky, but going down."** Rosalita smiled with a bit of laughter and was surprised that he had laughed a bit as well. Rosalita couldn't help but smile.

"**I am kind of looking for something."** Light than stated, looking down at the ground with his hands folded together, his elbows on his lap, he was slumping forward. Rosalita blinked and leaned forward to look at this man. **"My name is Light Yagami,"** he replied, looking over to her with the tilt of his head, Rosalita smiled and blushed faintly. **"I am Rosalita, Rosalita River."** She stated, leaning back and looking up, wondering what will than happen. **"Well, Rosalita, would you like to… You know. Go out?"** he asked so suddenly, but Rosalita had looked back at him with wonder… she had just _met_ this guy but she felt she knew him in some way. **"Out as in, boyfriend and girlfriend?"** Rosalita corrected, looking at him as she soon turned away once he caught a glimpse of her, Light nodded. **"Let's go out to eat right now,"** he added quickly, watching her as she slowly turned to face him. _Why do I feel like I have seen him before? Duh, we went to the same high school._ Rosalita then smiled. **"Alright."** She replied with a smile before Light stood, lending his hand to her until she took it, standing.

---------------

**Coming Next:** Light and Rosalita end up going out for the night, but what will happen when she returns home? Something devastating is about to happen and it is up to Rosalita if she can handle such terror in one night.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Intruder

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Previously on Chapter One:**

"**I am kind of looking for something."** Light than stated, looking down at the ground with his hands folded together, his elbows on his lap, he was slumping forward. Rosalita blinked and leaned forward to look at this man. **"My name is Light Yagami,"** he replied, looking over to her with the tilt of his head, Rosalita smiled and blushed faintly. **"I am Rosalita, Rosalita River."** She stated, leaning back and looking up, wondering what will than happen. **"Well, Rosalita, would you like to… You know. Go out?"** he asked so suddenly, but Rosalita had looked back at him with wonder… she had just _met_ this guy but she felt she knew him in some way. **"Out as in, boyfriend and girlfriend?"** Rosalita corrected, looking at him as she soon turned away once he caught a glimpse of her, Light nodded. **"Let's go out to eat right now,"** he added quickly, watching her as she slowly turned to face him. _Why do I feel like I have seen him before? Duh, we went to the same high school._ Rosalita then smiled. **"Alright... "** She replied with a smile before Light stood, lending his hand to her until she took it, and standing.

**R&R!**

**Reminder: **_ I do NOT own any of the characters of death note, the credit goes to the creator. I typically do own my created characters: __Anne__ , __Rosalita__, __Luke__, and __Kuro._

**Chapter Two**

_Intruder_

Rosalita couldn't help but watch Light when they entered a restaurant, he was kind and pulled the chair out for her to sit in and she smiled. Oh what a lovely day she had been having since the graduation earlier today… nothing could've been better than this and Rosalita was sitting at this round, laced covered table with Light Yagami, a brilliant person from her sapphire eyes. Light only sat down to spot her gaze and smiled lightly, not caring what the time was, or how late it was… he was with this girl and he couldn't help but study her appearance carefully with a small grin on his face. _She is a beautiful girl… why haven't I noticed her before?_ Light only thought deeply until Rosalita spoke out a word to him. **"So,"** she started as she tried coming up with words to say to him but she was silent… so silent that anyone could probably hear the heavy breathing coming from Rosalita's lips. **"Rosalita was it?"** Light replied, resting his elbow on the table and rested the palm of his right hand on his cheek. Rosalita glanced at him with a soft smile. **"Yes, Light?"** she replied, she started to fiddle with her hair nervously and looked down as the waitress had arrived at their table to take order. It had taken her a moment but it seemed they ordered soup… nothing large since it wasn't necessary to eat after a party.

"**It is a nice place here isn't it? I almost feel like I have been somewhere like it before."** Rosalita added as she took in the atmosphere and looked around at this beautiful place… it was like eating in a royal palace. Light nodded to her and suddenly fixed himself with a cough. **"Are you alright?"** Rosalita asked, reaching her arm over to his hand which was rested on the table and blushed.

When their order came, It was just quite as they sat there together and ate, but soon Rosalita would check the time on her cellular phone. **"Oh, it's getting late,"** Rosalita stated and looked at Light after venturing her eyes to the large curtained windows. **"I know it sounds weird, but Light would you like to walk with me to my place? I am not one for walking in the dark." **Rosalita admitted and looked down with a blush, but only did Light get up quickly to take her hand in his with a smile caused Rosalita to smile faintly at him as she decided to help pay for this fine meal. **"Of course,"** Light added, walking with her after a nod and helping to pay. Rosalita smiled and exited the building with Light followed after her as they began walking down the sidewalk along the street. **"You know, so far I have had the best time of my life."** Rosalita replied, only creating a smile upon Light's face as he grasped her hand a bit tightly. _Oh! He is so handsome!_ Only Rosalita thought with a smile, stopping in front of the home of her foster parents and looked at Light. **"We should get together again, tomorrow."** Light added, grasping her hands for he didn't want her to go so soon but knew she had to. **"Yes lets. Light, what is your phone number?"** Rosalita asked, handing him her cellular phone so that he could put it in for her as he handed her his phone as she did the same as well. Rosalita smiled. **"There."** Rosalita wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly after placing her cell phone in the pocket of her coat.

"**I will possibly see you tomorrow, Light."** Rosalita added, walking up to the door of her home and smiled back at him with a wave, Light nodded, remaining to make sure she was inside safely and soon began walking back forward, for he only lived not far down.

When entering inside and locking the door, Rosalita removed her jacket and hung it up with a smile, hearing that not a thing was on. but the light in the hallway was on upstairs. Rosalita stretched her arms and walked up the stairs to her room to change for the night to get some rest, smiling as she flicked on the light and ceiling fan on with a smile and sat in bed, but than heard something unusual, it was her foster mother who ran into her room… Rosalita hid in her closet and watched as she left the door cracked just a few centimeters. ** "Where is the death note?!"** the man demanded, there were two of them and Rosalita kept her hand tightly to her lips so that a sound didn't escape. **"Where is the girl?!"** the other demanded, Rosalita watched, stepping back a few as her foster mother said not a word, until gun shots were heard and her foster mother died, and than noticed her foster father running up but soon shot. The intruders soon looked around, luckily not in the closet and left quickly from the back.

Quickly, Rosalita got out of the closet and ran down stairs, not turning off the lights that were on or turning on anything as she went to pull her cell phone from her jacket and ran back to her room, sitting in the corner of her room crying and dialed Light's number. Light stopped walking to hear his phone go off and lifted it from his pocket and looked at the number, surprisingly to find it was Rosalita. Light answered the phone and spoke through. **"Rosalita?"** Light replied calmly until he heard her cries from the end of the phone. **"Rosalita what is wrong?"** Light suddenly asked. Rosalita tried calming down but cried shakily as she spoke. **"Light… please… come quick… they're dead… my foster parents… they're dead…"** Rosalita cried, but hung up the phone quickly as it died on her, crying as she wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face in her knees, trying to calm down. Light only placed his phone in his pocket and turned, running as he caught up, opening the front door of her home and looked around, soon upstairs until he had found her in the corner of her bedroom and quickly went to her, pulling her into his arms to calm her. **"What happened?"** he asked as he noticed the bodies of her foster parents and held her tightly. Rosalita gripped onto him, not able to say a thing until the police and ambulance came, running into the scene as they put cautious liners all around the home. Light's father had come up to them, looking down at them. **"Light? What happened here?"** he asked, only Light shrugged, holding the girl in his arms tightly until the police had gotten her up to her feet, but she didn't want to let go of Light so they had stood as others investigated. **"Miss, do you have a place to stay? Were they your parents?"** they asked, but only Rosalita nodded with a response. **"They were my… foster parents…"** Rosalita replied shakily and cried, burrowing her face into Light's chest, Light caressed her carefully and looked over to his father. **"Father, may she stay with us?"** he asked, keeping Rosalita close… he had to ask his father for he didn't want anything to happen to her, and his father only nodded as he went to help investigate this. **"Take her home Light, make sure she gets rest and help her calm down."** He replied, Light had kept an arm around her and walked her out, heading to his home as they would soon reach after five minutes.

**Chapter Two Review:** _Chapter two was a bit of a suspense but after watching so many movies, I had very good ideas for this story… and many more are to happen along this line. I thought that the idea of the death of her foster parents worked, for the two killers were the ones who actually murdered her mother in the past… Wow! What a spoiler for you all! _

**St Luke 17:33**

"Who ever shall seek to save his life shall lost it. And whosoever shall lose his life shall preserve it."

**Chapter Three**

_The Curse of a Long Night_

**Summary:**_ Rosalita has had a long night so far and she is having problems resting through the night. Light takes her home to find that she carries a white rose with her, and with every petal that falls, death brings upon her. Faith is all she has and she has not a clue that her father is alive. Ryuk, the shinigami that belongs to the death note Light owns, finds that Rosalita has been cursed from a shinigami._

**R&R!**


	3. Curse of a Long Night

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Previously on Chapter Two:**

"**Miss, do you have a place to stay? Were they your parents?"** they asked, but only Rosalita nodded with a response. **"They were my… foster parents…"** Rosalita replied shakily and cried, burrowing her face into Light's chest, Light caressed her carefully and looked over to his father. **"Father, may she stay with us?"** he asked, keeping Rosalita close… he had to ask his father for he didn't want anything to happen to her, and his father only nodded as he went to help investigate this. **"Take her home Light, make sure she gets rest and help her calm down."** He replied, Light had kept an arm around her and walked her out, heading to his home as they would soon reach after five minutes.

**R&R!**

**Reminder:** _I do NOT own any of the characters of death note, the credit goes to the creator. I typically do own my created characters: __Anne__ , __Rosalita__, __Luke__, and __Kuro._

**Chapter Three**

_Curse of a Long Night_

She hadn't been resting very well… Rosalita was up all night with Light since he was up with her to make sure she was alright. Rosalita placed her hand on her forehead and mumbled, closing her eyes tightly as images began flashing in her mind. _Damn… I haven't taken my pills today._ Rosalita thought, opening her eyes to look at Light as he watched her carefully. **"Light do you really think it is ok for me to stay here with you?"** Rosalita suddenly asked quietly, dropping her hands to rest on her lap. Light grabbed her hand and smiled lightly, wanting her to not think about it, to just relax and enjoy herself while she were to stay here. **"Rosalita…"** Light added, whispering to her ear as he held her lightly. Rosalita was having thoughts running through her mind, closing her sapphire eyes in thoughts about everything that happened since she was a young girl and she had taken her pills this morning so she should at least be fine with her memory.

"**Light, can I try something?" **Rosalita replied softly, placing a hand on the male's cheek and looking into his eyes to find something far more to her liking. Light only nodded to her and smiled. It was so quiet that nothing seemed to break it, maybe it was because they were in Light's bedroom with the door locked and the lights were nearly off, just the lamp over on the desk belonging to Light where he would begin his studies.

Rosalita kissed him lightly, brushing her lips to his softly that only made her arms wrap lightly around his neck, however getting into the kiss was something she enjoyed… she never kissed a man and she thought it was ok to express herself with him, feeling that she would be with him for now a long time. Light kept his arms tightly around her waist as he brought her closer each time, pressing her down onto his bed as he was a bit taking it too far, but it matter not to Rosalita, for her mind was only focused on this moment.

-

Rosalita was up early the next morning, nearly wiping her eyes and felt warm, she was beside Light and remained close until she nuzzled into his neck, but soon had to get dress and leave to see someone very important. Rosalita took a post-it note from Light's desk and wrote a little note to explain that she would return later, leaving her laptop on his desk for him if he would be interested in using it for what ever reason, she didn't even know he was Kira. Rosalita smiled and kissed him in his sleep and moved a few strands of hair from his face, than walked over to her bag and pulled out a white rose, nearly loosing the petals as she sighed, wincing quietly in pain and closed her eyes, hoping that the last petal wouldn't fall soon, hoping that the rose would stay in beauty as she would soon find a way to remove the shinigami curse. Rosetta soon left, turning on her charged phone and began walking along the side walk of the un busy streets and sighed, her hands in her coat pockets.

"**I am surprised to find her with him now, but I wonder…"** only a familiar voice could give out that it was L Lawliet, watching the screens for there were video wires all through Light's home, watching curiously, ecstatic to find that Rosalita was seen. L was only eating a simple piece of cake with what it seemed a long stemmed spoon. **"Ryuuzaki."** Rosalita had entered through his home, this building head quarters and walked up to him, sitting at his side as she remained quite silent, which made L feel slightly curious to what she wanted. L placed the small plate down at the table and turned to her, placing his hands on his knees, his legs were bent close to him and he looked at her, almost staring.

Rosalita felt a bit, scared for every time he would stare at her without nearly blinking, she wondered and looked down as she finally spoke.

"**I guess for the intercourse Light and I went through last night, I am not used to relationships… you know that L. But… was what we did alright?"** Rosalita finally asked, but why was she talking to him about it? Rosalita knew him longest ever since she was a young teenager.

"**If you both love each other, than I suppose it was ok."** L finally admitted, turning towards the screens as he placed the tip of his thumb to his lips to a watching manner and hummed for a moment before Rosalita stood, she stood in front of him.

L looked up at her with the intent smile on his face until Rosalita wrapped her arms around the man and hugged him lightly. **"I am not sure what will happen, but thanks."** Rosalita smiled and spun, turning direction back to the door. L blinked and nodded. **"Alright…"** L remained seated and soon picked up his stemmed spoon, glancing back at the screens on the wall as he would allow Rosalita to leave for he not needed her yet.

**Chapter 3 Review:** _Rosalita and Light went off on a starry night, I guess that is something you call Romantic huh? Well, it just brings out the fact that she is a long side close relationship to L Lawliet, the reason behind it all explains later in the story, but it will become important. So Rosalita had questions to ask him, but could you all find out why she goes to him?_

**R&R!**

**Chapter 4 Summary:**_ Rosalita left L's headquarters and decided to take a stroll, but it will be soon that she will pay a visit to the home of her foster parents to pick up a few things, but on her way home, something dreadful is about to happen!_


	4. Petals of Life

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Previously on Chapter Three:** L looked up at her with the intent smile on his face until Rosalita wrapped her arms around the man and hugged him lightly. **"I am not sure what will happen, but thanks."** Rosalita smiled and spun, turning direction back to the door. L blinked and nodded. **"Alright…"** L remained seated and soon picked up his stemmed spoon, glancing back at the screens on the wall as he would allow Rosalita to leave for he not needed her yet.

**Please R&R!**

**Reminder:** _I do NOT own any of the characters of death note, the credit goes to the creator. I typically do own my created characters: __Anne__ , __Rosalita__, __Luke__, and __Kuro._

**Chapter Four**

_Petals of Life_

"**It is still a matter of time,"** spoke a feminine voice, it was Near, watching the screens of his head quarters alone with a few of his team members. His currently location was in Japan rather than New York, but it was simple that he should remain close for he knew his daughter was still alive. Near was seen twirling a strand of his short, silver hair and than turned his attention to a few toys and the dice that lay there on the floor. A few of his team members watched him than back to the screens, turning on a device for Near to speak through.

"**This should be interesting. I think I will stop by… home to get things that are important to me."** Rosalita only smiled, twiddling with her necklace as she stopped, looking at the house set cautious and tried not to tear up as she closed her eyes. Walking in, Rosalita found that it wasn't changed, except the fact that the bodies were removed but there were still blood stains right up the stairs. _Damn it's still a mess._ Rosalita went through her room until she began hearing voices in her mind, standing up straight after gathering her things. _Rosalita, I need you to find out who Kira is and report it._ It spoke to her, Rosalita only shook her head and left the house. _Ok strange, I feel that someone is talking to me_. Rosalita replied to herself, walking down on her way back to Light, than stopped. _This is not a joke, Rosalita._ Spoke once again and Rosalita only blinked. **"Stop taunting me… it's really freaking me out. Who are you?"** Rosalita replied but not only did it become silence, Rosalita than turned, running as she headed back to L first to speak of this, she had to find it out before anything. But everything started to confuse her and cause her to go insane.

_Calm down Rosalita, It's alright. My name is Near._ He spoke out and Rosalita repeated his name as he spoke to her and shook lightly. **"What is it you want? Kira? No… I don't know what you are talking about."** Rosalita shook her head once again and regained thoughts, trying not to freak out entirely.

"**You want information I cannot give you."** Rosalita stated, entering L's building with a scream for she lost it… finally. L only turned to face her than blinked, getting up to slowly walk over to her. **"Rosalita have you finally gone nuts? What is the matter with you?"** L asked securely, taking her hands and trying to pin her in a calming manner but apparently she backed away and sat there, holding her head. **"I keep hearing voices in my head."** Rosalita replied to him, breathing heavily to regain control. _Alright, I can do this._ Rosalita thought to herself, taking in deep breaths and letting it all out. **"Are you calm now?"** L asked, bending down to sit in front of her just a few inches away on the floor. Rosalita nodded. **"I honestly don't know why I came back here… but I really should head back… to Light."** Rosalita replied, feeling that Light would be one to get worried.

Rosalita was silent as she walked; walking home for it was a bit afternoon now. Rosalita than stopped, to find a building almost similar to belong to L, hesitating as she walked indoors to find out what it was, but also felt as if she shouldn't intrude. **"Hello?"** Rosalita spoke out, hearing something as she came to a room of screens and a few uniformed people, agents possibly? There was someone on the floor with a few designed dice, someone of white baggy clothing and silver white hair.

"**So you returned?"** Near spoke out, not taking his eyes off the dice but every few moments, his eyes would reach to the screens. Rosalita only blinked, coming a bit closer. **"Returned? Returned where?"** Rosalita added. **"Who are you?"** Rosalita had to ask, she had to know. **"I am Near."** He spoke, than sitting up to look at her with a tender smile. **"You are the one who was speaking through me? I returned? What do you mean?"** Rosalita asked but Near only remained silent, not coming to tell her that he was her father, he thought it was best if she didn't yet find out… for her safety. **"Are you going to answer me?"** Rosalita asked, Near shook his head, fiddling with the dice than soon retreated to a blank white puzzle.

"**Fine, don't tell me."** Rosalita replied, martching out until members of the agency grabbed her, pinning her down. _What is the big idea?_ Rosalita thought, mumbling as she was growing irritated with this, why is it that ever since she got together with Light, so many people started targeting her? It was all becoming a mystery, a mystery that Rosalita needed to unsolved. **"Let her go. Let her leave."** Near demanded, not taking his eyes off of the puzzle. They loosened their grip onto her and she left quickly, shaking as she grabbed her things and left.

_This is… is making no sense. Why do people…_ Rosalita shook her head and than screamed. A petal had fallen from her rose and she quickly returned home. **"Light!" **Rosalita made it to his room to find that Light took her into his arms quickly. They both were quiet. **"You were gone half of the day, Rosalita."** Light stated, letting go of her and smiled. **"Yeah, sorry about that."** Rosalita smiled, she had went to kiss him but felt Near's voice taunting her once more. Rosalita than held her head and pulled herself away from Light as he felt something was wrong, he had to _do_ something but he didn't know what. **"What is it Rosalita? What is wrong?"** Light continued asking repeatedly, resting his hands on her shoulders and got her to the bed, pinning her down and kept her close. Rosalita chilled, closing her eyes. _You need to rest, Rosalita._ Only the voice told her and Light finally let go, watching her sleep as he covered her.

_What will you do now, Light? You have completely allowed yourself to fall in love deeply. What if this girl finds out you is Kira? What do you think will happen?_ Ryuk began to question Light but not only did he ignore half of it, it just brought to attention that Light might just tell her who he is… knowing that Rosalita is quite a follower. **"I will know what to do."** Light looked over to her from sitting at his desk, watching her sleep and smiled lightly. **"I might just tell her."** Light repeated, than tossing an apple to Ryuk and walked over to Rosalita's side, shaking her lightly. **"Rosalita,"** he whispered closely to her ear, hearing her mumbled. Light shook her lightly once more and whispered her name. **"Mmm. What is it?"** Rosalita mumbled, waking up once more from a short sleep and looked at Light, leaning up but only finding herself resting her head upon Light's shoulder. **"Rosalita, I should tell you… I am Kira."** Light admitted quietly to her and her eyes had widened, wakening quickly at this statement and leaned up, looking at him speechless.

"**Light? You… are kira?"** Rosalita couldn't believe it and she thought she was dreaming, but Light pulled out his death note and showed her… and right away Rosalita placed her hands over her mouth, looking at him. Looking at this death note reminded Rosalita that it was what the killers of her mother long ago were searching for… the death note her mother had but Rosalita couldn't remember it completely and held her head. Light laid her back down. **"Go back to sleep Rosalita, we will discuss this some other time."** Light reassured her and made sure she went back to sleep before turning lights off and resting at her side.

-

_Beep, beep, beep…_ only went through an alarm clock until Light hit with his hand, his other arm was around Rosalita. Waking up quietly, and making sure not to awake his lover at his side, Light stretched his arms and sat there on the bed thinking about what he had told Rosalita that night. _Have I mad a mistake?_ Light asked himself until he rested the palm of his right hand on his forehead, closing his eyes deep in thought.

Ryuk returned, not long after and found that the human who kept his death note was awake. _"So you are finally thinking about it?"_ Ryuk could only laugh and Light only turned his head to look at the shinigami and closed his eyes once more, shaking his head.

-

"**Anything yet?"** L replied eating Danish that seemed to be in front of him… but not only that he had a chess board of blue and white clear pieces, playing chess with himself was something he enjoyed doing. L hadn't taken his eyes off the puzzle. Coming in angry, Rosalita looked at L as she sat at his side, crossing her arms. **"Why are you watching Light?"** Rosalita replied, L looked over to her, sending her a blank expression.

"**Why do you think that?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me please." ** Rosalita replied, than getting angrier when L was on the phone with someone. It was Near and Rosalita closed her eyes. **"Get off the phone with my father,"** Rosalita started, angry and Near could hear from the other end.

"**So, she found out I was her father,"** Near stated he was twirling with a strand of his hair. L's eyes widening. **"Near, did this happen while at Wammys?"** L asked, Rosalita blinked. _Wammys?_ Rosalita was indeed lost. **"Yes."** Near answered. **"I will have to talk to Rester about this."** L stated. **"Let's talk about this some other time, L."** Near replied rather annoyed and soon hung up. Rosalita had done left already.

_This is all making no sense! Not anymore… NOTHING!_ Rosalita thought, marching off angrily as nearly stomping on the ground. Rosalita was getting upset, but only smiled at the thought of Light being kira. _I dedicate myself and I will not expose who Light really is… not in a million years and not while I am still living._ Rosalita smiled, holding her chest tightly and jumped as a man jumped out at her. Rosalita screamed. **"Well what do we have here? Rosalita River."** The masked man replied with laughter, he circled her, causing a shiver go done Rosalita's spine. **"Who are you and what do you want?"** Rosalita asked, shaking as she looked straight on, trying not to look at the stranger.

"**You know what I want. And you know who I am."** The man called to her, they were at the corner of a street and he tried not to make it seem suspicious, he removed the mask he wore and looked at her. Rosalita looked down, closing her eyes tightly. **"Trying my best not to answer."** She replied calmly, remaining calm so that she wouldn't show her weaker side. It was the wrong thing the guy wanted to hear. **"Wrong answer sweety."** He replied, flipping a dagger to her neck, causing her heart to race in panic. **"Look, what ever it is you want, tell it to my face rather than to threaten me."** Rosalita stated, standing there in good posture with her rib cage up. The man smirked. **"You know, after murdering your mother, we found it, but apparently… there is something else we need, and we believe you have it."** He stated, smiling but apparently Rosalita removed her hand from her pocket to reveal her pepper spray as she sprayed him, missing his face but at least it got skin. The man screamed and clenched hold of his dagger as she ran off. **"That stupid wench."** The man hollered angrily.

Rosalita ran, further as she entered through Near's head quarters, finding that his daughter appeared once more, he grinned. **"You just couldn't stay away could you?"** Near replied, standing to look up at her.

**Review of Chapter 4** _ guess what? It's longer lol. Well anyway, it has become quite interesting to find out some information… Rosalita found out who Light really is and she found out her father… but not only was she surprised… but so was L. Anyway… as spraying pepper spray, Rosalita got away, but what will happen while she is stuck in Near's HQ?_

**Summary of chapter 5:**_ Rosalita is now stuck in her father's head quarters and she will be dealing with a lot of information told to her and who she is. Will Rosalita tell who Light is or will she admit that she does not know anything about Kira? What will happen when Near ends up in the hospital?_

**Chapter 5**

_Revealing enemy_


	5. Revealing Enemy

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Previously on Chapter 4:** **"Look, what ever it is you want, tell it to my face rather than to threaten me."** Rosalita stated, standing there in good posture with her rib cage up. The man smirked. **"You know, after murdering your mother, we found it, but apparently… there is something else we need, and we believe you have it."** He stated, smiling but apparently Rosalita removed her hand from her pocket to reveal her pepper spray as she sprayed him, missing his face but at least it got skin. The man screamed and clenched hold of his dagger as she ran off. **"That stupid wench."** The man hollered angrily. Rosalita ran, further as she entered through Near's head quarters, finding that his daughter appeared once more, he grinned. **"You just couldn't stay away could you?"** Near replied, standing to look up at her.

**Please R&R!**

**Reminder:** _I do NOT own any of the characters of death note, the credit goes to the creator. I typically do own my created characters: __Anne__ , __Rosalita__, __Luke__, and __Kuro._

**Chapter 5**

_Revealing Enemy_

Rosalita looked at her father, coming close and had soft tears coming from her eyes, she watched him, than looking up at the little screens on the wall, looking at the agents in this room and than turned to her father who lay on the floor playing with some sort of toy. **"Why do you bring me here?"** Rosalita replied, nearly shaking from the experience outside. Near finally sat up and smiled, twirling with his hair. **"Ok."** Rosalita came and sat in front of her father and looked at him.

"**Miss, please we are putting the place on lock down for a few hours."** Rester recorded, looking at her and smiled, Near rolled his eyes, getting up to his feet and walked to his daughter, circling her with interest. **"Yes. Indeed."** Near spoke as he stopped to look at her. **"Rosalita, you are my daughter and who you are, a young girl who can help with the kira investigation."** Near replied calmly, Rosalita only shook her head and backed up. **"No, I am not in this. I don't want to…"** Rosalita regretted, shaking her head until she stopped, sitting on the sofa.

"**Or is it because Light is Kira?"** Near smiled, holding up a small doll version and twirled his finger, looking at her to await her reaction.

Rosalita froze. **"My Light is not kira." **Rosalita argued, she looked at him as she was just about ready to hurt him… to hurt her own father was something that might cause her to hesitate but she was now getting tired of this kira blame on Light… ever since she found out who kira was. He looked at her.

"**Alright…"** Near replied, than knew right away this would be a difficult investigation. _What are we going to do? What if Light really is Kira…that would be putting my own daughter in danger. It may be possible that kira could kill Rosalita._ Near thought cautiously, trying to find ways to keep his daughter safe at the same time. **"Rosalita you will stay here for a few hours."** Near than demanded, returning to his play and any information that may be needed. Rosalita pouted and crossed her arms. **"Fine…"**

-

L sat there, than realized that Rosalita was now with near and watched curiously, wondering why she was being kept there, it was than he was debating if he should get a line to Near or not. L watched patiently and if anything else came to mind, he would record detail and hand it over to Watari.

"**Ryuuzaki, shall systems go on shut down? Wait, there seems to be something else. We added a device to Rosalita's collar to her coat, she was stopped by two men I believe, they still are after her for something, and they were the ones who murdered her foster parents and her birth mother."** Wateri added carefully giving him in full detail; it was than that Rosalita needed to be in custody for safety if it was the case… not only was there the kira investigation, but now this? L spun his chair in circles before looking up to Watari. **"Is that all? Very well, I will need a line to N."** L replied calmly, yet serious but most wouldn't be able to notice it, but he was slightly concerned. Watari nodded and brought a phone to L as the young detective held it with his two fingers, speaking through the phone until with a nod, soon hanging up.

"**I want you to remain close to Rosalita, Rester." **Near replied quickly, after a call with L, Near was than worried and needed to find this out as well. It had bothered him. Rester watched Rosalita as she tapped her knees and sighed.

-

Light Yagami remained in his room waiting for her as he began to wonder what was going on, but than found a piece of paper near her laptop and looked at it, it was crumbled up but it was an address and Light took in thought to find out where this place was… but not too far. Light stood up and placed the paper in his pocket. _Rosalita…_ he was getting quite worried and had to find her before anything happened… not after seeing what has been going on with the economy.

"**Mom, dad I am going out."** Light added, not giving the exact location to where he was going. His parents only nodded with a smile as Light exited quietly. Walking the streets with thought, he headed a direction.

-

Rosalita jumped as someone was in this building, she started to tear up more as she was feeling quite scared, not sure to who it was or what this person wanted here. **"Who is in here?"** Near called out as Rester and a few others took out their guns and investigated carefully. Near sat up beside his daughter and poked the side of her head and blinked.

Rosalita looked at him for a second and rolled her eyes.

"**Near!"** Rester called out as a figure dressed in black appeared behind Near and Rosalita, he seemed young as he grabbed Rosalita by the hair and pulled her bag, apparently pulling the entire sofa backwards. Near yelled out in an order and got up, throwing a dice at the guy's head as the man let the girl go. Rosalita fixed her hair and shook. **"What does everyone want with me?"** Rosalita asked herself. The man smiled.

"**Rosalita stop!"** Near called out as he watched in horror as his daughter ran at the man, releasing her can of pepper spray but found her slapped and thrown into a wall. Near nearly grit his teeth, something he hadn't done in such a long time. Rester quickly came after Near's call and grabbed the man, holding him back as Near helped Rosalita stand to her feet.

"**Give us the key."** The man replied while remained detained. Rosalita shook her head. **"Key?"** Rosalita shook, not sure what this _key_ was, but she looked at Near hoping he would have an explanation… apparently she was wrong.

Everything became sudden and Rosalita had watched too much movies. She was beginning to think hard on this and needed some thing and she lost her pepper spray after the attempt. Everything was coming at once and her head began to feel a bit, tingly with a small headache. _All of this is insane!_ Rosalita had a few tears fall and looked at her father, her eyes widening but found someone come up behind Near as Rosalita yelled.

The young man smirked as the older grabbed Near and slammed his head into one of the screens, Rester hurried quickly as Rosalita screamed. Near let out a yell las blood fell down his forehead, covering half of his face as the male held a gun. **"I am not afraid to kill the rest of your family, miss Rosalita."** He replied with a grin, Rosalita shook, standing to her feet completely and walking over to him.

"**Good girl."** He had quickly let go of Near and quickly grabbed hold of Rosalita unexpectedly. Rosalita let out a soft yell until the man's hand hovered over her lips. **"Ssh, make a move and I will blow your head off."** He threatened, making sure that no one else made a move as he was becoming serious.

_I feel that something isn't right. _Light thought, picking up the paste until he ran into the building, but first having a hard time and found a way in, after all the place was nearly on lock down but luckily it all opened. Light ran in to find everyone, blood all over the floor as Near's head nearly covered in his own blood. Light watched in horror and than found Rosalita detained by another.

"**Let her go!"** Light yelled out in anger, clenching his pen and looking at his watch, nervous as Rosalita yelled. **"I said be still. EVERYONE!"** he yelled, nearly slamming the gun point to Rosalita's face, Rester was at Near's side, keeping him calm, just as always but Near closed his eyes, daring not to move for it was at the sake of Rosalita.

Rosalita noticed something in the man's pocket, and grabbed it, pulling it to her own arms and bit his arm, running out the door as Light soon followed after. Hearing gun shots, Near's eyes widened and smirked, glad to know that Rosalita had gotten away.

It was raining outside, pouring rain as it was storming earlier and Rosalita was on the run, the man following as Light behind. _I need to catch up before he gets to Rosalita._ Light angered, he was running as fast as he could.

Coming to a stop, Rosalita had found herself trapped in an alley way, dead end. Rosalita panicked, gripping onto the black note book she took from the masked man and soon turned when she heard someone. It was him, the masked intruder who harmed her father, and someone who threatened to kill her. **"Return it Rosalita."** He replied, trying to sound reasonable but Rosalita shook her head, he ran at her but Light caught up, running at the man as the masked figure grabbing from behind and tried throwing him into onto dumpster in the alley, smirking and soon retreated, getting away before anything else. He promised to return to get the notebook.

Rosalita fell to her knees, dropping the notebook on the ground as Light ran to her, taking her into his arms tightly, Rosalita placed her hands on his back in tears but you couldn't tell for the pouring rain hid that scene. Rosalita cried, sniffling as she rested her head on his shoulder, he held her even closer as the shinigami belonging to the notebook appeared, watching as not to say a word. It was the shinigami named Rem.

Near and Rester had followed behind, allowing the rain to wash the blood off of Near's face, his head hurting pretty bad and Rester managed to remove the glass from the screens that may have gotten stuck into his head, wrapped his head. Near winced, but seeing Rosalita and Light, he was glad to know that they were at least alright.

**Chapter 5 review:**_ Rosalita had gotten on the wrong side… and Near is basically put into hospital at the head quarters under the medics he has there. But hopefully things will turn out. And not Rosalita holds possession of the death note. _

**R&R!**

**Chapter 6**

_Control_


	6. Review of the Characters

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Character's Review**

_Beginning OC_

**Rosalita Anne River:** _Daughter of Nate River. Rosalita grew up in a foster home until they were murdered on the night of her high school graduation. Rosalita studied laws, medicines, and took medical training to become a doctor. However, never meeting her birth father, Rosalita gets together with Light Yagami, who apparently is 'kira'. And soon finds herself meeting her father. Rosalita is nearly in danger half of the time and she feels that it's because she is with Light. Rosalita is a highly trained doctor who later became the private doctor to L, a private detective. Rosalita is also cursed by the shinigami. When she was a young girl, she went out of hand and ended up receiving a white rose. Each petal that falls will shorten her life._

**Kuro**: _Kuro was the one who helped murder Rosalita's mother when Rosalita was a young girl. The reason for the murder was for the death note Rosalita's mother had. _

**Luke:**_ Luke was the one who helped Kuro murder Rosalita's mother and was also the one who murdered her foster parents. Luke also is the one responsible for slamming Near's head into a television screen._

**Anne:** _Rosalita's friend since middle school. Anne studies medical in college with Rosalita until she finds out that Rosalita has became successful. Later holder a grudge, Anne begins to hate Rosalita and tries to find ways to throw her off, or at least, joins investigation to blame her for being Kira._

- - - - -

**Light Yagami:** _Was a bored 17 year old high school student until after picking up a death note which fell into the school yards. After graduation, he meets Rosalita and soon, begins dating her. However, his love is growing strong with her and helps keep her calm and safe after realizing that her foster parents were murdered the night of the graduation and their date. Light Yagami is Kira._

**Near:** _Near is Nate River, also the father to Rosalita River. Near was never told when Rosalita was born for her mother, a French journalist, she left to America where Rosalita was born, not giving Near any information about it. Near and Rosalita's mother never usually got a long. Near is an heir, successor to the private Detective known as L. Near is also working on investigating kira._

**L Lawliet:**_ L is a private detective and nearly a close friend to Rosalita. Despite that he is bisexual, L is caring to those close to him and rather finds himself in strange situations and conversations when Rosalita is around. L doesn't normally show his face out in public but wouldn't matter when no one would know who he really is. L is also the mate to Beyond Birthday, a former criminal._

**Beyond Birthday:** _Beyond Birthday, also known as BB. Is supposedly the world's greatest criminal, in attempt to surpass L._ _Being L's mate, Beyond is quite protective. When he first met Rosalita during past midnight when Rosalita was running towards a location, Beyond helped her get to L's head quarters and soon developed trust in her. However, she is as well the only one who is trusted to be L's doctor. Beyond Birthday also looks like L but with hazel eyes._

**Mello:**_ Mello's real name is Mihael Keehl. Mello is also the guardian to Rosalita River. When Rosalita met her father long ago for nearly fifteen minutes, Rosalita was trusted with Mello. However, Mello develops some sort of crush and love for Anne, which turns things upside down._

_- - --- - - - --- - - - ---_

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

_-characters-_


	7. Control

**Death Note**

_River and the Roses_

**Previously on Chapter 5:** Rosalita fell to her knees, dropping the notebook on the ground as Light ran to her, taking her into his arms tightly, Rosalita placed her hands on his back in tears but you couldn't tell for the pouring rain hid that scene. Rosalita cried, sniffling as she rested her head on his shoulder, he held her even closer as the shinigami belonging to the notebook appeared, watching as not to say a word. It was the shinigami named Rem.

Near and Rester had followed behind, allowing the rain to wash the blood off of Near's face, his head hurting pretty bad and Rester managed to remove the glass from the screens that may have gotten stuck into his head, wrapped his head. Near winced, but seeing Rosalita and Light, he was glad to know that they were at least alright.

**Please R&R!**

**Reminder:** _I do NOT own any of the characters of death note, the credit goes to the creator. I typically do own my created characters: __Anne__ , __Rosalita__, __Luke__, and __Kuro._

**Chapter 6**

_Control _

"**We have to get you home."** Light spoke out to her but Rosalita only remained silent. Bringing the notebook close, Rosalita repeated its title; Death Note, and looked at it. **"No Rosalita, keep it hidden."** Light replied quickly, allowing the rain to soak them.

Hiding the death note in the corset she seemed to always wear… to her it was far more comfortable to wear than a bra strapped tightly around your chest.

Standing with Light's help, Rosalita wrapped her arms around herself and looked forward among them, it was Near and Rester. **"I have to see if my father is alright, I'll meet you back at home."** Rosalita hugged him tightly as Light walked her over to Near.

"**Are you alright father?" **Rosalita asked, Near nodded his head carefully and turned to Rester as they began heading back. Rosalita headed with them with Light until he had went home after making sure Rosalita safety got to the building with the two.

Near sat down but he didn't sit himself down on the floor, he sat on the sofa quietly until he noticed Rosalita sitting at his side. Everything became so silent that Rosalita was thinking, she looked at the screens and found them shut off, one was broken due to earlier. Rosalita tried not tearing up. **"Are you alright?"** She had to ask since she felt his pain, she wanted to blame herself.

"**I want to make sure all the glass pieces have been removed."** Was the only demanding line that escaped her lips as she came closer to her father.

Allowing her to do so, Near leaned back as Rosalita began unwrapping his head carefully. Rosalita tried remaining calm when she saw the blood. She could smell it and it smelled almost like rotten eggs and warm milk to her, she than began having flash backs that had been taunting her ever since she was a little girl. Gaining self consciousness, Rosalita carefully looked through and pulled a few glasses which caused Near to grip onto her arm quickly with a small wince.

"**There, they are all removed…"** Rosalita stated wrapping his head carefully so that he wouldn't feel too much pain. Near opened his eyes to look at his daughter and smiled lightly. **"I am sorry… this is all my fault."** Rosalita admitted, blaming herself. If Rosalita had never came to him or even came one contact, the ones who murdered her mother would have never harmed Near. Rosalita hid her face in her hands and slumped forward crying. Her father looked at her with a sigh. **"It's alright Rosalita. This isn't your fault. I was too careless."** Near replied straightly, moving as he carefully got onto the floor near a blank white puzzle.

Rosalita was worried; she couldn't help but think about what had happened to her father, she had known that nothing bad would've happened if she would've just remained away from her father. Rosalita left the head quarters, giving a glance to the task force members as they nodded and went on with their job.

_I just don't know what to do._ Rosalita thought, looking down as she walked on, carrying her bag. She had to go see L, she wanted to see if he was alright at the least… he had been acting ill lately to her eyes.

"**I sure hope everyone is ok at the least."** Rosalita thought. Everything was just different to her now. The air smelled of oil and gas the at least, probably because of the automobiles and technology now a days, trash stacked in some areas of the city, drunk men hanging around bars, lights and apparently, a blimp. What a city life.

Rosalita finally arrived, going through a scan and soon entering in once allowed and smiled, the task force members ignored her as if she didn't exist and the only person who came to pay attention was L. The private detective who always slumped forward, hands on his knees, sometimes he would be eating something, or playing with something in the matter. Rosalita smiled lightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. **"How are you doing L?"** Rosa asked him kindly. It had taken him a few moments to answer to her, but he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes to a computer screen in front of him.

"**I am well. You?"** he asked quietly, straightly as always. L turned to her, taking in her image. Long white hair, she wore dress clothes of course, as always. Rosalita was wearing a black dress coat and carried a small hand umbrella. She placed the umbrella aside and sat down.

Rosalita smiled, sitting at his side as she gave him a light hug. **"I am good."** Rosalita added kindly as always. She had just come here to check on how he was doing, and lately he has been acting quite strange. Was he having health problems? Rosalita would sure check into that if so, she is a trained doctor after all, but something was slightly changing her mind and she couldn't quite find out what she really wanted. Being a doctor was her dream since the end of elementary school and well… now she was feeling like she wanted to do something else with her life but still remain a doctor, perhaps a doctor to her love and L? L sure would trust her wouldn't he? Rosalita smiled lightly and removed the dress gloves she wore and placed them aside with her bag and watched the screens for a moment and sighed. She could have Light stop being Kira couldn't she? He seemed to be wanting to do anything for her… it was strange because Light never really loved someone completely and when he and Rosalita got together, it seemed like that the kira would now do anything for her, but he would never harm her, or let harm come to him and in return, Rosalita dared not tell anyone that he was the true kira, the 'god' of the new world. Rosalita loved Light so much she wouldn't expose him like that, not even if he dumped her, she would still keep it all a secret and act like nothing really happen, and she would act like she never really cared what the kira was doing to keep the world perfect… but laws are made and not everyone follows them completely… people are always either bending the laws or breaking them constantly.

Rosalita smiled. **"I am not staying long, I want to get back to Light soon."** Rosalita replied, she had promised to return to him after making sure her father was alright but something told her to pay a visit here to L to check in at least. L cared for her, as if she were a member of his task force and as a family…

Yes, L was nearly born with out being with parents and family, so who he kept family was Watari, and perhaps Rosalita herself and Rosalita kept him close as an older brother but at times, she would act like the older sister to him. She didn't like his sugar addict, but it was him and there was nothing she could do to change his appetite. L thought of the sugar because it is good for thinking and for the brain? Rosalita didn't really believe it but it was really good to have a balance amount of sugar running in your body.

At least L wasn't fat.

L was just quiet and it was late at night, everyone was quiet, not even Rosalita was talking and babbling as usual. The girl looked at L before standing to her feet.

"**I will see you perhaps tomorrow."** Rosalita added, putting her gloves on, putting her dress coat on and buttoned and picked up her bag containing her laptop and a few other notes and files from medical school.

L nodded and just walked with her to the door and watched her as she left, soon turning and retreating to the couch, hoping up and slouched forward in front of a cup of sweetened tea, a glass chess board, and a few other things like Danishes and cookies.

"**I do hope she makes it back home alright."** Was all that escaped his lips, nibbling his thumb as he remained quiet, just staring at the chess board as if he was thinking of a strategy. The task force members turned to him but soon looked away.

Meanwhile,

Rosalita made it home but quietly entered and locked the door behind her and safely made it back to Light's room, opening and closing the door lightly and quietly placed her bag down and soon getting her coat and gloves off.

Until she heard someone speak.

"**Rosalita, what took you so long?"** came from Light, who seemed to be laying in bed, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping but actually startled Rosalita as she jumped. **"I stopped by to see L real quick. I apologize."** Rosalita added, crawling up onto the bed beside the brunette and kissed his cheek with a smile. **"I apologize for making you wait for so long."** Rosalita stated and kissed his cheek again, crawling under the covers at his side and gave a soft sigh than a yawn. She was tired of course and it was late.

**Chapter 6 Review:**_ Rosalita had a few moments to apologize, but apparently the killers who murdered her mother long ago are returning to take what they want, the death note Rosalita stole and Rosalita's life! _

**R&R!**

**Chapter 7**

_Enter: Beyond Birthday_


	8. Enter: Beyond Birthday

**Chapter 7: **_Enter: Beyond Birthday_

**Reminder: ** _I do not own anything related to Death Note. The only creations I added are __Rose, Anne, Kino and Kuro_

**Chapter 7**

_Enter: Beyond Birthday_

Rosalita was typing on her laptop, sitting at Light's desk in his room while he was out with work or school first, she didn't go to college but she was now a professional doctor, and well, surprisingly a journalist. _Light should be home any minute now._ Rosalita added, looking at the paper held up on a clip stand to allow her to read and type quickly. Her fingers sped across the keys of the laptop.

Only a soft sigh escaped her lips, she finished everything and shut down her computer and closed her notebook shut, than removed the papers and placed them in their photo designed file folder and put them in her messenger bag which also carried her laptop. She heard the door crack open and it caught her attention, only a smile formed on her painted lips and turned the chair to look up at the man. **"Welcome home Light, I've been here all day working on some files. How was your day? Are your parents home?"** Rosa asked, she stood up when Light motioned his finger for her to stand and soon took her in his arms. Only waiting several of long moments to reply to her.

"**Rosa, I wish for you to stay indoors for the rest of the night as well, something just doesn't seem right."** He quickly stated into her ear, she only nodded, her arms wrapping around him and kept close to him until he decided to let go. She wasn't sure what was going on, maybe it was just his feeling that he wanted her to stay safe no matter what it was, probably just a warning or something but every night she usually went to see how L was doing first, or so, Ryuzaki.

"**Alright, will do."** She replied placing gentle, soft, sweet kisses along his neck before snuggling close to him, than he released her and removed his suit jacket and tie, than laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling fan. Rose sat down on the chair to the desk, facing him and watched him for a few seconds with a smile. **"Long day?"** she asked in her tender tone of voice. Light looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled, sitting up and represented her with a soft grin. **"Suppose you can say that Rosa. Did you finish with everything?"** he asked her, until she shook her head. **"No. I still have to go to task force head quarters to check on Ryuzaki, to make sure he is doing alright, you know. I **_**am**_** his doctor."** She than thought twice and noticed that Ryuzaki hadn't been doing to well, he has been acting differently, not like the real L most people knew, but like, he was missing something, like a puzzle piece in his life.

Light, however didn't like the fact she would spent an hour or two with him, perhaps it was because it was during the nightfall when he probably enjoyed resting with her through out the night, and the sad thing was, they gave each other their virginity the same night they met, perhaps the night after. He kept himself rather attached to her as she did with him since then. **"You will come back safely correct? I don't want anything to happen to you."** Light replied seriously, keeping that serious tone of voice. He already knew what he would do if something happened to her, and it would enable him to move a little further to find out who did it and punish him… even with Light using his death note. Or the death note that belongs to Rosa.

"**I am going to head out now, since it's getting dark, I want to get this done and over with."** Rosa kissed Light for a few moments, smiling when Light held her in his arms as he always have, it made her feel rather protected.

"**Be careful Rosalita."** Light said, holding her hand let go when she began walking, she nodded and waved, walking out.

It was nightfall, the crescent moon shining brightly over the beautiful city, she stopped when she noticed someone following her, and she slid her hand in the pocket of her coat and looked around, than moved on once again.

She heard a cracking noise than stopped, taking out the gun in her pocket and pointed in the direction she heard. **"Come out! I know you're there."** She quietly yelled enough for the stalker to hear, it was than a thin, man alike Ryuzaki who cam out.

Watching from the screens from task force head quarters, L noticed the encounter and kept his thumb to his lips, _Don't shoot him Rose…_ L whispered to himself, watching her actions.

"**Don't shoot, who are you and where are you heading so late at night?"** the man asked her, he looked so familiar to Rose, but he had the eyes of the shinigami, and he looked at her, studying her name and life span, but wait… her life span wasn't there since she possessed a death note, not one, but no one knew… she owned two of them.

Rose shook, grasping the gun, she knew exactly who he was. _Beyond Birthday… the world's greatest criminal. I remember the LA BB murder cases…it's him… what should I do? Will he kill me?_ Rose kept in thought, lowering the gun but keeping her guard up.

"**I am Rosalita, Rosalita River."** Rosa spoke, that made Beyond freeze where he was. **"RR. What a coincidence."** BB looked her up and down, still trying to find out where she was heading, than she looked at her watch. **"Dammit, I need to get to L."** she replied to herself, however Beyond heard and looked at her.

"**I know a short cut, just follow me."** He replied, than vanished within the bushes to the right. Rose shook, blinking and thinking… should she follow? But however, she did anyway, just to see exactly where he was taking her.

**Chapter 7 Review: **_Rosalita comes to meet Beyond Birthday from the LA BB murder cases. However, meeting him late at night with no one around was probably a bad thing to do… but where is he taking her?_

**Chapter 8: **_Entrance_


End file.
